


DIONYSUS

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: Kim Jiah, is the biggest partier ever, she loves the drinks, and loves the vibe. Until she meets goody two shoes, Jeon Jungkook and he tries to change her."Quit trying to change me!" - Kim Jiah"I'm trying to help you!" - Jeon Jungkook





	DIONYSUS

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF DRUGS AND ALCOHOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF DRUGS AND ALCOHOL

 

 

 

**Dionysus: JEON JUNGKOOK: 1: Drink All The Way Up**

 

**Kim Jiah’s P.O.V**

 

***June 1st, 2002***

 

***Last Day Of School***

 

***2:33 P.M.***

 

**Ahh! The last day of the school year. My favorite part of the school year to be honest. I mean, I hate this place, I hope it rots in hell, after I’m done with it. As I was walking to the exit, I then got a great idea, and I stopped and I looked back at the lockers, and I smile. I’m sorry, do you really think, I’m gonna leave, this dump without making a little destruction? I don’t think so. That’s not the Kim Jiah, type of way. I may get in trouble by my brother, but does it look like I give a fuck? Nah, not really. I look around to make sure there is no students or teachers around, and once I find out there is not a single soul in this building, I smirk and chuckle, and I take out the lollipop, that I’ve been sucking on, out of my mouth**

**“Perfect.” I giggle, and I pull out the spray paint out of my backpack, and I went to make some graffiti on the lockers, the floor, the wall, even the principal’s office door “Have fun cleaning this up, fuckheads.” I say, and I look over to see a security camera, right in the place, I’m standing, and I smirk again, I put the lollipop back in my mouth, and I flip off the security camera, hoping that they get this on camera. I started to walk out of the hellhole building, throwing the spraypaint somewhere on the ground, as I saw my best friends, and my boyfriend waiting for me**

**“Girl, what the hell were you doing?” My boyfriend Jae asked me and I laugh, Jae is a musician who plays the guitar, and I’ve had the biggest crush on him since the 9th grade, and to finally call him mine, is amazing. We’ve been together ever since last year, and it’s been an amazing year, he is literally the person I want to be with for the rest of my life.**

**“Having fun.” I say to him and he kissed me deeply**

**“Okay, grosos, can we go, before anyone finds out, that Jiah, just vandalized the school?” My best friend Brian asked and I chuckle**

**“Well, gonna be hard, since there was a security camera, but don’t worry, I left it a present.” I say and I got inside the car, and Brian started speeding off away from the prison, I call school.**

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

 

***5:22 P.M.***

 

**“Taehyung, I’m home!” I yell, as I walk in the house, like 3 hours later, but I was at a restaurant with Jae and Brian, and the food there, is delicious, oh my fucking god! I could eat there, forever!**

**“Yeah, and look what a cop just gave me, Jiah.” Taehyung told me as he held up the vandalization report ‘Shit, I knew flipping off the camera wasn’t a good idea. Oh, well fuck it.’ I thought “Jiah, you’re really fucking lucky, that I didn’t know where you were when the police came, or else they would’ve taken you down to the station, and I had to bail you out** **_again_ ** **!” Tae yelled and I sighed and rolled my eyes**

**“You make it sound like, it’s such a big deal.” I say to him, not really giving a damn**

**“It is a big deal, Jiah! You’ve nearly been arrested 5 times this year, and you’re only 17 years old!” He yells and I sigh**

**“Well, it’s your fault, for not keeping an eye on me.” I snap and he widened his eyes and groaned out of frustration**

**“That’s not the point, Jiah, it’s just you been acting like this ever since mom and dad-” He says but I cut him off**

**“Don’t you ever bring them up!” I yell and he scoffed**

**“Why? They were my parents too!” He yelled back and I sighed softly, and I just pushed past him, ignoring his calls for me to come back, because I’m not in the mood to listen to him right now… psh when am I ever in the mood to listen? Both of our parents died, last year and it’s been hard dealing with it, but instead of being there for me, Tae was just off running around with this one foreigner that came from LA, that he is now dating, and to be honest it pissed me off, so much! Like how the hell, can you go just bang a foreign hoebag and leave your grieving sister alone? Kim Taehyung, my older brother, is officially dead to me, and nothing is ever gonna change that.**

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

 

***8:33 P.M.***

 

***Jiah’s house***

 

**I’ve been sitting here for the past three hours, being bored out of my mind, this is weird, I’ve never been bored before. I mean, I always went out and fucked up someone’s car or house, and shit like that, but I just been sitting in my room, sulking like a little pussy bitch. Ugh, I need to rave! Right on cue, I heard my phone go off, signalling I got a text notification. I reach over and grab my phone and I saw that it was my boyfriend and I smile softly**

**‘JaeBaby: Hey, babe, there is a party meeting at XXXX, you in?’**

**‘Jiah: Depends is there alcohol?’**

**‘JaeBaby: Yep there is’**

**‘Jiah: I’m in.’**

**I shut my phone off, and I get off of my bed, and I went over to my desk and I grab my long black, long sleeved cardigan sweater, because it is getting kinda chilly outside, even though it’s the first day of summer, and I put it on, taking my long, silky, black hair, out of the hoodie, and I look around to find some shoes, and I finally found some black boots with heels at the bottom of them, and I put them on as quickly as I can, trying not to make any noise, so Tae doesn’t know I’m sneaking out, since I’m probably grounded at this very moment, but I really don’t care right now. I walk over to my desk again, and I grab a hair tie and I put my hair up into a ponytail, and I went over to my window, and I open it slowly, hoping that the hinges don't squeak and shit like that. Once I finally got the window open, I raise my legs out the window and I climb out and I jumped down from the roof and I landed on the ground, nearly breaking my feet and legs but worth it, and I sigh ‘Well that worked.’ I thought and I started walking to the address Jae had sent me.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

***9:00 P.M.***

 

**I had finally made it to the house, and I was hit with the wave of alcohol and drugs… my type of party! I see Brian walk over to me with a cup of something and he had this annoying ass smile on his face**

**“Jiah, try this!” Brian yelled over the loud booming music that was bouncing off each wall in this place, and I took the cup from Brian, and I place it against my lips and I took a swig and it was oh my god, so strong, but I’m not a little bitch. Then I walk away from Brian, so I can look for Jae or just somebody who has a cig for me to smoke, I know getting drunk and high is not a good combo, but who really cares at this moment? Not me, that’s for sure. As I was drinking the alcohol in my cup, I look over to see this boy, who looks like he doesn’t belong in this scene at all, and I chuckle, oh you little bambi, what did you get yourself into? He then looks down at the floor and back at his cup, and I sigh and I walk over to him**

**“Hey, little bambi, you look like you don’t belong here.” I say over the loud music and he looks over at me, and his eyes were wide, like a deer in headlights, hmmm bambi sure fits him now. He just stares at me and I was getting annoyed of how he was just staring at me, so I snap my fingers in his face “Hey! Quit staring at me!” I yell and he then looks down at the ground and I scoff, and I grab his chin so I can make him look at me straight in the eyes “Look at me in the eyes, and not at the ground.” I demand and he nods widely, and I chuckle at how nervous he was, because I’ve seen this kid around school, and I’m pretty sure this boy has seen me around school as well, or least know about me “Who are you?” I ask him**

**“J-Jeon J-Jungkook.” He stuttered and I snicker of how scared he was**

**“You know that you don’t belong here, right?” I ask him and he nods “So, why are you here?” I ask him again and he shrugs and I sigh and I let go of his chin “Did you come here alone?” I ask and he shook his head**

**“I came with my friend Yoongi.” He says and I nodded, but then I realize those were some Tae’s friends, and I groan slightly, what a bunch of dumbasses bringing a 17 year old, who is scared out of his mind, to a party like this. I saw this one boy had a water bottle and I grabbed it from his hand and he just stood up from his spot, ready to grab the bottle from my hand and I grab a handful of his shirt and I throw him back in his seat, and he looked terrified of how I, a 5’3 little girl, basically knocked this guy on his ass. I looked over at the scared boy, also known as Jungkook, and I threw him the water bottle, which he gladly caught**

**“Here, drink that.” I say and I walk over to the dancing people and I started to move my body to beat, basically living the life at this very moment, but then I remember, where the hell is Jae?**

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

 

***10:44 P.M.***

 

**I’ve been looking for Jae, for the past hour, and I can’t seem to find him, and it’s been pissing me off, like every person I ask, they say they haven’t seen him! Like, how dare you invite me to a party, and not even dare show up, like what the hell! I’ve had a few drinks, so I’m a little tipsy, and I had a couple of cigarettes, so my brain is a little fuzzy at this moment right now, but I didn’t really care, all I wanted to is find my boyfriend at this very exact moment. After not finding Jae, for like the millionth time, I look over to see these boys messing around with the boy I met an hour ago… Jungkook. I walk over to those boys and I tap on their shoulders and they looked over at me and fake gasped**

**“Oh, if it isn’t Kim Jiah, oh my god, guys let’s run.” One of those boys mocked and I grew angry of how they were mocking me**

**“You guys should turn around and leave, if you know what’s good for you.” I threatened and they laugh and pushed me back slightly, making me bump into a few people, and I walk back over to them**

**“Do you really think that you’re intimidating?” The second boy asked me and I sigh**

**“I’m giving you one last warning, to turn around and leave now.” I say to them, and one of them slapped me across the face, hard enough to turn around the other way, and that caught people’s attention, and I chuckle, and I turn around back to the boys, and I punched him in the face, and I then hear police sirens ‘Shit!’ I thought, and I saw that everyone was running out, and I grabbed Jungkook’s hand and I started to run out of the house, so we can lose the cops and not get arrested because, I’m pretty sure, Taehyung won’t bail me out this time. Once me and Jungkook were really far away from the house, I let go of his hand and I push myself away from him “Go home kid.” I say to him and I started to walk away so I can look for Jae**

**“Thank you!” Jungkook yelled out and I rolled my eyes, does this kid think I’m gonna be nice to him because I just saved him from getting arrested? Cause I’m sure as hell not gonna do that!**

 

**A/N**

 

**Here’s chapter 1 of Dionysus!!!!!**

 

**After BTS released Map Of The Soul: Persona I’ve been in love Dionysus and I wanted to make a story about it!!**

 

**And I have like four of five books that I’m currently working on in my drafts that I plan on publishing in the summer!!!!!**

 

**Oh and if you don’t know who Dionysus is, he is a greek god of wine and alcohol so that's where I got this idea from!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS
> 
> {RAELEE}


End file.
